Battle Ready
by laughsandgiggles
Summary: The Legendaries are gathering,whether humans should still be given the right to live alongside pokemon.It looks like Ho-oh has already started testing the humans usefullness with some interesting obstacles.And what does a little Eevee have to do with it?
1. Eevee's Arrival

Ash could feel the breeze flow through the tips of his raven hair. He opened his chocolate eyes to a million stars floating above him. Obviously he couldn't get any sleep, he lifted his body up letting the thin blanket that was clinging to him fall to the ground. His gaze fell upon the small yellow rodent curled up beside him, and instantly a smile spread on his face. Pikachu was sleeping as peacefully as always, his small body moved up and down with easy breaths. Ash turned his eyes to his two travelling companions, both sleeping soundlessly. Everyone was sleeping nice and easy, of course they were. They weren't about to compete in one of the biggest stages in all of Sinnoh. Technically Pikachu was, but since he was a Pokémon he didn't understand the pressure. To all of his Pokémon it would simply be another battle which was the way he wanted to keep it. Ash sighed rubbing the back of his head with discomfort. He had never felt so anxious about a league tournament before, anxious yet excited at the same time. His hands fell down to the ground and supported his upper body as he leaned back to stare at the stars. Also, many of his friends had already said they were going to come see him compete; he didn't want to let them down so that added to his worry. But just the thought of being able to battle on such a big stage thrilled him. What a strange mix of feelings.

Suddenly there was a small rustling coming from the forest, Ash twisted his head toward the sound. Standing with a horrified look was a small fox-like Pokémon with light brown fur and a white band of fuzz surrounding its neck. It was an Eevee. The small Pokémon's wide eyes never left Ash's face. He returned the stare and tired smiling to see if the Eevee would be comforted. But instead the Eevee seemed to get angry; it jerked its head in the other direction and was staring intensely towards the ground. It seemed to be thinking about something, Ash was surprised that the Eevee didn't run away by now. Especially such a rare Pokémon, he watched the small Pokémon carefully seeing what it would do next. Eevee finally raised its head with a tired expression. Its eyes met with Ash's and gave him a week smile which Ash returned with much enthusiasm. He jumped up from his sitting position and beckoned the Pokémon towards him. As Eevee approached closer Ash's grin grew wider and its tension seemed to disappear.

"Vee." Eevee said simply, giving Ash a happy expression.

"Well hello there little guy." Ash grinned at the Pokémon. "What brings you out of the woods?" Eevee didn't seem to be paying attention his eyes were locked on Pikachu with a serious expression. Ash looked between Eevee and Pikachu curiously. Eevee's eyes held a spark of familiarity that Ash didn't notice before. He shrugged it off, and went to get some poke food to see if the woodland Pokémon would be hungry.

Eevee, consumed in thoughts, was startled by the rustling of Ash going through his backpack.

"Sorry." Ash whispered with a sheepish grin. He then pulled out a bag and examined it.

"Let's see….yup, for Normal Pokémon!" Ash's face turned towards Eevee, "You hungry buddy?" Eevee hesitated, when suddenly a large growl disturbed the peaceful night.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Ash laughed and poured the contents of the bag into a bowl.

Eevee dropped its face in embarrassment and mumbled something.

"Here, come on now. Its yummy trust me." Ash placed the bowl of food in front of Eevee. It looked down at the food with a raised eyebrow. Eevee then leaned closer to the bowl and took a sniff. Its face showed displeasure instantly and looked up at Ash.

"Oh come, you haven't even tried it yet. Just taste a little bit; I think you'll like it." Ash assured but Eevee still didn't seem convinced. "Please, try it!"

Eevee sighed and nibbled on one of the pellets. A blank expression formed on its face. Then an ugly scowl appeared and Eevee spit the food out. Ash looked startled.

"You don't like it! That's impossible, all Pokémon like Brock's food." Ash looked incredibly at Eevee who simply gave Ash an unpleased look.

"Hmm, this is weird." Ash looked over the Poke food.

"Well, it says here its Normal Pokémon food. Why didn't you like it?" Ash frowned and checked if the wrong type of food had been placed in the bag. Eevee rolled its eyes and walked over to the bag where the Pokémon food was. It stuck its head into the opening of the bag and seemed to be searching for something.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ash walked over to Eevee. It then popped out with a bag in its teeth. Eevee plopped it in front of Ash with a confident smile.

"Umm, Eevee….it says this is food for physic types. Are you sure you want to eat this?" Ash skeptically asked. Eevee nodded its head surely.

"Okay…whatever you say." Ash put the food into another bowl and placed it in front of Eevee.

"Here." Eevee sniffed the bowl and a satisfied look appeared on its face. It stuffed its face in the bowl and nosily ate everything up. Ash had a mixture of shock and confusion as the little Pokémon gulped down food that normally an Abra would eat.

"Well then….this is rather strange." Ash stated.

The Eevee finished eating and gaveout a loud yawn. Sleepiness evident its eyes, the Eevee drowsily stumbled over to where Pikachu was and curled up next to him. It gaveAsh a wide smile, as if thanking him and ten closed its eyes with a comfortable look. Ash, who seemed confused, suddenly realized the mess he had to clean up. The bag of Normal and Physic Pokémon food had spilled across the ground and needed to be cleaned and put back in their respective places. Both bowls had to be cleaned and placed back in the bag. He let own a loud yawn. Great, now he was sleepy.

The next morning, the first person to wake up was Dawn. She reluctantly opened her tired eyes and let out a yawn. She starched her limbs and got up. She quickly packed up her sleeping things and got ready to apply her makeup and do her hair. That's when she noticed a fox-like Pokémon crouching over where Ash was sleeping. The thing looked pretty young, and it had a worried/nervous expression as it watched Ash. She frowned and went over to the scene.

"Well, what are you doing little guy?" Dawn asked curiously but kindly. The Pokémon backed away, startled by her sudden appearance. Its eyes showed shock and it looked over her with confusion. Its eyes wandered to her hair it frowned and looked worried. Dawn noticed this and flattened her bed-head.

"If you're scared about my hair, no need to worry. I'll get Piplup to fix it right away." She laughed, but the Pokémon didn't seem to be relieved. It looked back towards Ash uncertainly.

"Oh, no need to be scared. I won't hurt you…umm. Here, why don't we find out what exactly you are? I've seen you in contests before and I believeyou're an Eevee, right?"

The Pokémon nodded its head a little too quickly and much. Dawn laughed and Eevee seemed to relax, just a bit.

"Well that's a good start. Here my Pokedexshould straighten out everything else." She took out a pink electronic device; Eevee looked at it with curiosity and walked over to Dawn to get a better look. Seeing a great opportunity to bond with Eevee, Dawn bent down so it could see the Pokedex.

She hit the scan button, and Eevee stood where it was but with a cautious appearance. It seemed to become even more nervous as a beeping sound came from it.

"It'll just scan you real quick, you won't feel a thing!" Dawn exclaimed, but Eevee's eyes widened in complete fright and seemed ready to run off if Dawn hadn't placed her hand on it. The Pokedex continued beeping and then a big question mark appeared.

"No information available." Said a monotone voice from the Pokedex. Dawn gave the device a perplexed look as she stood back up to see what was wrong. Eevee gave a sigh of relief that went unnoticed by Dawn.

"That is so strange; I mean I know your type is pretty rare. But I'm pretty sure a researcher has collected information on an Eevee before. Jeez, maybe I got a later version or something." Dawn mumbled, she then placed it back in her backpack and got out a poke ball. She turned towards Eevee with a grin.

"Hey Eevee, do you want meet one of my Pokémon friends." Dawn asked. Eevee nodded its head with excitement, obviously feeling that it would feel more comfort in the presence of a fellow Pokémon.

Dawn let out a small giggle, "Okay! Come on out Piplup!" Out came an adorable, blue penguin-looking Pokémon. In gaveDawn a happy smile, but when it saw Eevee it gave it a confused look.

"Lup?" Piplup asked curiously walking over to Eevee. Eevee gave a nervous smile.

"Vee, Eevee!" it said happily. Piplup gave it a friendly smile and shook Eevee's paw enthusiastically. Dawn watched the scene happily.

"Great, now everyone is friends! Right Eevee?" Eevee hesitated, looking at both Dawn and Piplup cautiously.

"Eevee!" it exclaimed happily, causing Dawn and Piplup to both cheer.

"Great! Now we can go- oh wait." Dawn paused and took out a mirror from nowhere and looked at her reflection.

"Ahh! My hair looks terrible! No, this will not do. I can't travel like this! Piplup you know what to do!" Piplup nodded its headed determinedly, while Eevee watched the pair curiously.

5 minutes and several bubble beams later…

"Perfect!" Dawn yelled with excitement placing both hands on her now perfectly styled hair, and running her finders through each sapphire lock. She gavePiplup a thumb-up, "Great job Piplup! Once again, my hair looks fantastic.

She did a little pose where she winked and put her hands on her hips, Piplup jumping up next to her. Eevee sweat dropped. But she smiled at her new friends anyway.

"You know," Dawn said thoughtfully, "we should really go wake-up Ash and Brock." The group of three walked over to where their friends were sleeping soundly.

"Hey wake up you guys!" Dawn yelled, going over to Brock and shaking him. He still didn't budge.

"Lup, pip!" cried Piplup in Pikachu's ear, no response.

"Vee, Ee! Vee!" Shouted Eevee at Ash, but his snores seemed to cancel any attempts to wake him up.

"Boys are so oblivious to anything when they're sleeping." Dawn huffed and crossed her arms, she scrunched her eyebrows in thought. Piplup sat down next to her and imitated her trainer, although not understanding why. Suddenly Dawn's face brightened and a some-what evil look appeared on her face.

"I have an idea. Here Eevee, now you get to meet another one of my poke friends." Dawn winked before reaching back into her bag and pulling out another poke ball.

"I need your help, Pachirisu!" Vaporizing before them was a white squirrel pokemon with a electric blue band running down her back. The pokemon let out a squealof delight and blue sparks started forming on her cheeks with happiness. Pachirisu looked over at Eevee.

"Pachirisu, I'd like you to meet our new friend Eevee. Eevee this is Pachirisu." Eevee gave Pachrisu a smille, but one second later she was tackled to the ground by the electric pokemon. It took Eevee a couple of seconds to realize that Pachirisu was hugging her.

"Okay enough of that." Dawn picked up her pokemon off of Eevee. "Listen here Pachirisu I need you to give Ash and Brock a little wake-up call!" Pachirisu got the concept of the idea and cheered with approval. She jumped in between Brock and Ash and started charging some electricity.

"I've always wanted to do this, now i have the perfect excuse!" Dawn giggled, while Piplup and Eevee looked on somewhat disturbed by Dawn's idea of humor.

"Alright Pachirisu, Discharge!" And Pachirisu let out a powerful burst of blue-colored lighting, striking Ash and Brock directly. Instantly Brock was jolted to life.

"WAHHHHH!!!!" The breeder cried in pain jumping at least 5 feet in the air. Dawn, Piplup, and Pachirisu started laughing hysterically. Eevee gradually joined them, and eventually the four of them were piled to together in a fit of giggles. Brock still looked pretty roasted as he realized the girls laughing.

"Why did you electrucute me?" Brock asked as camly as he possibly could but his eyes were glaring fierce daggers at the group.

"You weren't waking up." Dawn simply replied.

"So you hit me with a lighting bolt to wake me up!" He yelled.

"Well it worked right!" Dawn happily responded with Piplup and Pachirisu eagerly nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, whatever." mumbled Brock with bitterness as he tried to straighten his disheveled hair, ignoring the giggles of Dawn and her pokemon. That's when he glanced over at Ash who was still sleeping quite peacefully and un-harmed.

"Why didn't you shock him?" cried and outraged Brock. Dawn frowned as she just remembered Ash.

"I did though!" She scratched her head in confusion. "Why didn't anything happen to him?" Thatswhen a very tired looking Pikachu woke up and looked around curiously at the group. Eevee, who was currently standing behind Dawn because she didn't know Brock and was scarred, immideatelyshowed delight at seeing Pikachu awake.

"Pika, pi." Pikachu stretched his body as cackles of electricity danced on his bright red cheeks. Brock then started nodding knowledgeably.

"Oh, i get it." Brock snapped his fingers,"Don't you see? Ash has been shocked so many times by Pikachu that he has become immune to electricity coming from a pokemon, mostly."

"Pikapi, chu?" Pikachu didn't seem to understand what they were talking about.

"Okay, well Ash dosen't seem like he is gonna wake up soon. What do we do?" Dawn asked. That's when Eevee started jumping up and down in a attempt to gather eveyones attention. Brock and Pikachu looked at Eevee with confusion.

"Uh, Dawn did you catch a Eevee while we were sleeping?" Brock asked bending down to take a good look at the small creature. Pikachu curiously walked over and Eevee grinned happily at him. Which of course confused the poor electric pokemon even more.

"What? No, I found her over by Ash and we all became good friends." Dawn stated.

"Oh, alright. Well are you going to catch her?"

"Umm." Dawn bit her lip and looked down to see Pikachu and Eevee chatting about something with the other pokemon. "Well i don't know, maybe. If she lets me."

"Well i don't want to make a big crisis or something. Its just that she seems to be getting along quite well with everybody. And if she is going to travel with us, it would be best if she could be kept in a poke ball. so do you plan on keeping her?"

"Oh, well i really didn't think that far. I mean i just befriended her. For all i know she might be another trainer's pokemon." Dawn looked over to Eevee.

Brock shrugged and tried beckoning Eevee over. Eventually she did come, it was like she just realized something and then rushed over to him, and Brock started inspecting her.

"Wow, her fur feels like it has just been professionally groomed." Brock said impressed. "Maybe she does belong to someone. Do you? Brock questioned the Eevee.

Eevee seemed to think real hard on the question before shaking her head no.

"Well then you're real lucky to have such fine fur naturally. Other than that, you seem real healthy too." Brock smiled at Eevee and let her down on the ground. Eevee then tugged on his pants and pointed over to Ash.

"Oh yeah, we have to wake him up. I wonder why he is sleeping in so late. You'd think he would be training his pokemon for the Sinnoh Championships."

"Maybe something kept him up last night." Dawn responded. Eevee walked over to Ash and then burrowed her eyebrows. Suddenly Ash's facial expression changed. He started frowning and a frightened looked appeared on his face. He was still sleeping bt he started tossing and turning. Brock, Dawn and the rest of the pokemon came over.

"Whats wrong with him?" Dawn asked worried.

"Maybe a nightmare?" Brock said.

"No, no! No, Stop!" he cried out. "Don't!!" and with that he woke up drenched in sweat and panting hard. He looked around at the worried faces of his companions and the happy face of a very familiar Eevee.

"What happened?" Ash asked weakly as Pikachu hoped over in his arms.

"You were starting to freak out in your sleep, were you having a nightmare?" Brock asked. Ash shook his head in fright at the question.

"Well i was having a dream. But not any old dream, it was great! Probably the best dream ever. I became Pokemon Master and eveyone was cheering for me and...um....other stuff...." Ash blushed a bit at the thought of the fantasies. He then came back to the real world.

"But then suddenly eveything turned black and all my friends and family...well terrible things started happening. It felt so real too. And..." Ash stopped unable and not wanting to think about anything bad happening to the people he cared about.

"Let's just say it was awful." Ash simply said looking down. Dawn, Brock and the other pokemon looked on sympatheticallyat their friend. But Eevee looked appalled she had a guilt-ridden face and was completely terrified.

"Pikapi, pi chu?" asked a worried Pikachu nuzzling his trainer's arm. Ash smiled and patted his first pokemon's back.

"Thanks Piakchu, I'm fine now."

"But wait a second." Dawn said with a frown. "I mean this is kind of weird. One second you're dreaming of nice, wonderful things and then all the sudden bad things start happening? Kind of weird don't you think? And besides that, it happened really quickly. You were in the nightmare for like seconds"

"Well it felt like an eternity." Ash mumbled. He then looked over and recognized the Eevee from before.

"Hey Eevee! Looks like you've been acquaintedwith my friends." But this time Eevee had a very, very apologetic face and seemed miserable in guilt.

"Whats wrong?" Ash asked. But Eevee shook her head quickly.

"Wait, you two have met?" Brock asked. Ash nodded his head.

"Yeah, last night i couldn't sleep and i heard her coming out of the woods. I offered her some food and then i guess she just slept with us. So everyone has met her i see." Pikachu nodded his head and, with the other pokemon, went off to play.

"So whose going to catch her?" Ash and Dawn looked up curiously at Brock.

"What do you mean?" said Dawn

"I mean exactly what i said. She's obviously been accepted into the group. Shouldn't one us catch her."

"I mean i guess." said Ash as he got up and looked over at Eevee.

"All right then. Whose it going to be?" The three friends looked at each other.

"Well if you two don't want her," Brock started "She is a wondeful pokemon, a kind of pokemon that a breeder would want."

"Wait a second, i kind of meet her first. And fed her, i think i should get to catch her!" Ash countered

"Look you at her you two. Eevee is beautiful and graceful, don't waster her talents by battling. She is made for contests, thus a coordiantor like me should get her."

"Hey wait I think-" but before Ash could finish a large beam of water gushed right passed the trio and slammed straight into Eevee.

"Eevee!!" they cried and the pokemon looked horrified. They all rushed over to the small pokemon. Eevee weakly got up and glared over to where the beam came from as did everyone else.

But all they could see were bushes with a pair of bright blue eyes staring at them from the middle. Eevee looked at them with a blank expression and then nodded slightly. Ash didn't seem to notice.

"Who do you think you are attacking Eevee out of nowhere?" Ash angrily stated with an equally angry Pikachu next to him. But then then the eyes dissapered.

"That was strange." Brock said.

"I'll say." Dawn agreed. She then looked down at Eevee, "You okay?"

But Eevee wasn't paying attenetion she was instead looking sadly into the sky, but the expression then turned into a determined look.

~~~~~~~~ *Somewhere else*

"Hello Northern Wind."

"Gah! I hate it when you come into my head without warning like that. Its so creepy."

"You might as well get used to it."

"I suppose, you physics can't talk normally so you have to use telepathy for everything."

"Moving along, how is our new recruit doing with Lugia's chosen one and his group."

"Well things didn't go according to plan. They saw her before they were supposed to, but she has fit in quite well."

"Have they tried catching her?"

"They where in the process of deciding who was going to catch her, when i interrupted.

"Then they will soon see that they won't be able to catch her."

"Won't they get suspicious?"

"No, pokemon are still a mystery to them. I don't think anything to big will come out of this other than a debate."

"Alright, well then other than that she seems to be enjoying herself with them."

"I thought she might, being familiar with the Lugia's chosen i wanted her to be put in a comfortable environment."

"Yes, well she is getting along great with the other pokemon. And they don't suspect a thing."

"Good, I'm glad she is having fun. This might be the last chance she gets to for a while."

"You don't mind her goofing off, while i get in trouble for simply playing with my brothers."

"I don't think they considered it playing. Besides, she is still very young. As long as she reaches the Sinnoh Championships and does her duty let her do what she wants."

"It still isn't fair."

"You had your fun when you were her age."

"That was hundreds of years ago."

"I think we should move on to another subject. Are the other choosen coming?"

"I'll see to it that they arrive at the same destination eventually."

"Good."

* * *

Yay, first chapter is done!!! I know the last part is kind of confusing but i think it'll make sense latter. I'm sure you guys can figure out one of the person/pokemon that was talking there. Please review, they let me know what to fix and correct and all the stuff. And it also lets me know somebody out there likes my story so i can continue writting.


	2. Unlikely pair

"Alright I'm fining you 1 million dollars for loosing." Exclaimed a blond haired boy quickly. He started ticking off the time while looking at his watch. The girl standing in front of him with a slightly injured Buneary cuddled in her arms gave the boy a bewildered look.

"Um…what?" she asked in confusion.

"3…2…1…alright I don't have time for this. Gottagonicebattleseeyalater." And in less than a second the boy was off racing in the other direction.

"What the…that kid was weird. What was his name again?" the girl stood up and watched as the fading image of the blond haired rushed away.

"Oh yeah…Barry, right?" she sighed as her Buneary seemed to be gaining consciousness, "Oh well, he is already gone."

Barry was running, for no particular reason, ahead towards Pastoria City. He was currently going through a forest at a fast pace, which was normal pace for him, so of course he didn't pay attention to anything that was in front of him.

"UFF!!!" Barry slammed head first into someone and both ended up on the ground with throbbing heads. The person who he ran into was a girl. Her hair was green and she had short, boyish hair style. She was wearing a green shirt with matching green sweats. Barry got up in a second, since he was used to slamming into various objects and people.

"Watch where you're going! I'm going to have to fine you a million dollars for running into me. You have ten seconds to pay up, 10…9…8…" Barry started counting down. The girl was still on the ground and blinked in confusion as he continued to count down.

"…2…1. Okay where is my money?" Barry started tapping his foot impatiently.

"Uh…" the girl had gotten up from the ground,

"Wait, why are you charging me money?" she asked angrily.

"Because you slowed me down on my way to Pastoria City, now pay up!" Barry replied shoving his hand in front of the girl. The girl stared at his hand and then gave him a frustrated look.

"No way!" she slapped away his hand. "You ran into me, if anything you should be paying me!"

"What!" Barry cried in shock, "I'm not paying you!"

"Then at least apologize you jerk!" she said leaning in and clenching her fists in anger

"Why should I?" he asked also leaning in angrily.

"Because you ran into me!"

"No I didn't, you ran into me!"

"I wasn't the one running." She growled.

"Oh yeah, well…you should just man-up and take it." He crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"I'm a GIRL!!!" she screamed wildly. Barry blinked and looked at her curiously.

"You are?" he then glanced down towards her chest and then his face seemed to brighten in realization, "Hey you are a girl! OWW!!!" Barry was bending over in agony while the girl was hovering over him with a fist over his head. Her face was completely red, with embarrassment or anger who knew?

"You…little…ugh!" she cried in frustration her face still red. Barry was furiously rubbing the bump that was clearly bulging from his head.

"Why'd you do that?" he whined in pain.

"Why do you think!!!" she yelled back. Barry winced and decided to drop the subject.

"Who does he think he is anyway…" the girl mumbled in anger to particularly no one. But Barry didn't realize that she was being somewhat sarcastic and not talking to him.

"My name is Barry from Twinleaf Town!!!" Barry exclaimed happily forgetting the pain in his head. The girl gave him an astonished look from his sudden change in attitude.

"Uhh, hi." She answered a bit embarrassed, "My name is Angie."

"Angie? I've never heard of an Angie, hmmm" he placed his hand on his chin.

"You must not be a very good trainer if I haven't even heard of you." Barry concluded simply. Angie became angry again

"Watch it!" she threatened holding up her fist which immediately made Barry cower in fear.

"You probably haven't heard of me because I just started my journey as a trainer." Angie said a bit calmer.

Barry scratched his head in confusion, "You just started?" Angie nodded in response.

"But it's near the end of training season; the Championships for each region are starting soon! Why would you start your journey now?" Barry asked.

"I don't plan on getting any badges. For now I'll just get used to travelling and start catching some Pokémon. Basically I'm getting prepared for next season."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Barry said which made Angie smile, "You know for those weak trainers that never make it through their first season." Angie growled.

"You know what Barry," she stomped close to him and poked his chest with a menacing face, "you are really getting on my nerves!"

Barry grinned in anticipation, "Well what are you going to do about it?" he raised his eyebrows. Angie seemed taken back by the question; she nervously looked the other way knowing what Barry had in mind.

"Ha!" he cried in a triumphant voice "Looks like someone is too scared for a battle!"

"I am not!" Angie yelled in response.

"Well then," Barry slipped his hand to his poke belt and brought out a poke ball. He pressed the button to enlarge it in his hand.

"I challenge you, Angie, to a Pokémon battle!"

Angie glared at him before smirking and bringing out her own poke ball. "And I gladly accept."

"Great!!! You'll be my next victim for today, prepare to lose!" Barry yelled.

"Yeah right, just wait till you see me battle." Angie enlarged her poke ball, "You won't be so confident then!"

"We'll see about that. Go Heracross!" Barry released his poke ball and out came a large blue beetle like pokemon.

"Hera!" it cried and stood in battle position with a determined look.

"Call out your pokemon and get ready to get beat badly." Barry called out.

"Yeah, whatever. I choose you Shinx!" she threw out the poke ball and out came the little electric pokemon.

"Shinx!" it happily cried out. It then realized it was in a battle and started jumping up and down in excitement. Heracross looked at the pokemon with confusion.

"Shinx, stop that!" Angie yelled in embarrassment at her pokemon's antics. But Shinx continued, excited that she was finally going to battle much to the amusemet of Barry.

"What is your pokemon doing?" Barry laughed edging on Angie's anger, "It looks like a hoppip jumping like that!"

"Shut up!" screamed Angie, "Shinx, come on, this is a battle not a fun fair!"

"Shinx, shiiiinnxxx." happily called out Shinx, she then calmed down and got ready for battle.

"Ready now?" Barry asked still bearing a grin.

"Yes." Angie answered abruptly.

"Okay, Heracross Horn Attack!" Barry commanded. Heracross's horn started glowing and he rammed straight towards Shinx.

"Shinx dodge and use tackle." Angie countered. Shinx evaded Heracross's attack, but when she tried to tackle him Heracross flew up and out of reach.

"I didn't know a Heracross could fly!" Angie looked up to see Heracross clutching to a branch high above them on a tree.

"You didn't know that? Geez your a worse trainer than I thought." Barry scoffed. Angie growled at the insult.

"We'll show you! Shinx use a spark attack!"

"Shinx, inx!" cried the pokemon letting out a powerful blast of electricity. Heracross grimaced and released his grip on the tree from the damage. He was falling head-first to the ground.

"Heracross fly up before you hit the ground!" Barry yelled, the reminder by his trainer was told just in time as Heracross opened his wings and swerved forward to avoid colliding with the ground. Heracross was now flying full speed towards Shinx.

"Alright, lets try another Horn Attack!" Barry called out. Heracross's horn glowed bright again and he seemed to be gaining speed.

"Dodge it!" Angie commanded, but Heracross was flying to fast. Before Shinx could get out of the way he slammed horn-first into the electric pokemon with enourmous power.

"Shinx, no!" Angie looked on worried as her pokemon lay on the ground barely making any movements.

"Yeah, direct hit! Nice job Heracross!" Barry exclaimed.

"Heracro!" his pokemon responded.

"Shinx, come on get up! I know you can do it, we have a battle to finish." Angie desperately tried to get her pokemon up.

"Looks like she is down for the count." Barry grinned prematurealy claiming victory.

"Thats what you think!" Angie yelled, but looked down at her pokemon still not moving. Suddenly Shinx started to shakily lift herself up. She had a pained look on her face but she tried hiding it with determination.

"Well looks like you're shinx still has some life in it. Lets fix that, Heracross use Brick Break!" called out Barry.

"Hera, cross!" Heracross's horn now started glowing red and he rushed forward.

"Dang it! Are all his moves using Heracross's horn?" spat Angie, then an idea hit her.

"Shinx, dodge and then jump on Heracross's back!" Shinx did as she was told and evaded the glowing red horn, she then jumped onto Heracross's back and clung on with her claws.

"What are you doing?" Barry questioned as Heracross tried to fling Shinx off. It wasn't working even though he flew high in the air.

"It's called strategy, now Shinx use your Thunder Fang!" Angie called out, as a terrified look appeared on Barry's face.

Shinx opened her jaw as sparks of electricity started forming near her teeth. "Heracross get Shinx off your back!" But Heracross was trying his best and the electric pokemon was still holding on.

"Shinx!!" cried the pokemon as she sunk her teeth into the back of Heracross and electricity transferred between the two.

"Crossss!!!" shouted Heracross in pain.

"Heracross!" Barry could only grit his teeth as he saw his pokemon get a full dose of electricity flowing through his spine.

"Yes, that's the way Shinx!" cheered Angie. Shinx released her jaws from the bug pokemon's back but still held her position till her trainer gave commands. Hercross looked badly damaged and was just barely able to keep flying.

"Hang in there Heracross!" Barry yelled, "Try to fly fast in circles to get Shinx dizzy!"

"Come on Shinx lets finish this. First let's use Charge!"

"Shiiiiiii" quietly hummed Shinx. A blue glow started forming around her and as it started growing she started humming louder.

"Heracross we can't let her charge completely." Barry bellowed, he looked around trying to find some inspiration to help get Shinx off of Heracross.

"Okay buddy, this might hurt a little but use headbutt on the tree." Hercross nodded his head in understanding and started charging towards the tree.

"You have to hurry Shinx!" yelled Angie knowing Shinx wouldn't be able to hang on after that type of collision.

"Come on Heracross, faster!" Barry commanded.

Heracross then slammed into the tree effectively knocking off Shinx and some berries that were in the tree. Shinx fell to the ground and appeared to have lost the electricity it was storing.

"Yeah! You did it Heracross!" Barry applauded.

"Hercro!" he sighed in relief

"Too late!" Angie taunted shaking her finger.

"What!" shouted Barry in disbelief. But it was too late, Shinx had fully powered up as sparks of electricity were dancing across her fur.

"Alright Shinx lets show them how powerful your Spark really is, go!"

"Oh no!" cried a dis-hearted Barry.

"Shinx!!!!" cried the pokemon as she released all her pent up electricity and in a blaze of electric blue her attack clashed into Heracross. It was so powerfull that clouds of dust incased the bug pokemon making it impossible to see what was happening.

"Great job Shinx!" said a joyous Angie as Shinx finished her attack. The dust was still in the way of seeing heracross's condition but anything hit by the electric show that Shinx put on seemed to have a slim chance of still being able to battle.

"I think we won!" Angie declared

"Shinx, shi. Inx!"

"Not so fast." replied a smooth voice.

"Huh?" Angie asked in confusion she placed one hand on her hip and the other was used to block out the sun as she tried to get a look at heracross.

"Nothing could have survived that, right?" asked Angie, not convinced. But as the dust started to clear she could see Heracross standing up completely unharmed and with a white glow surrounding his entire body. Barry was standing behind him with a proud grin.

"That's impossible, he doesn't even have a scratch on his body!" Angie's eyes were wide and the look on her face was of complete shock.

"Heracross, Horn Attack now!" Barry commanded, and once again Heracross slammed into Shinx. But this time Shinx was too worn out to get up again.

"Shinx." she whimpered weakly before fainting.

"Shinx, no!" yelled Angie as she rushed forward to her injured pokemon.

"We did it Heracross, we won!" Barry pumped his fist in the air.

"Heracro!!!" Heracross replied flying around in victory.

"Shinx are you okay?" Angie whispered to her only pokemon. The small electric pokemon nodded her head slightly before giving her trainer a weak smile.

"You did great! I'm so proud of you Shinx." Angie smiled and patted Shinx's back in a comforting motion.

"Here, why don't you take a nice long rest. You deserve it." Angie re-called her pokemon into her poke ball. By the time Angie got up and put away her Poke ball Barry and Heracross had walked over.

"Is Shinx okay?" asked Barry with concern. Angie was surprised by his thoughtfulness and she gave him a small smile.

"We'll have to get her over to a pokemon center. But yeah, she'll be okay. Thanks." Angie responded

"Thats good." Barry exclaimed, the he pointed a finger straight in her face.

"Now you have to admit, I'm the better trainer! You know, because I beat you! Ha!" Barry laughed and Angie was about a second from punching him in the face or worse...

"You only won cause of luck!"

"Take that back!" Barry angrily said.

"No, cause it's true. I could beat you any day, my Shinx was just tired thats all." Angie explained.

"That's the lamest excuse ever! I beat you fair and square. Just admit it!"

"Fine you beat me, but hey that's a nice reputation. Beating people whose pokemon are already tired."

"You're Shinx was perfectly healthy!" Barry countered, furious that Angie was admitting her defeat.

"How would you know?" Angie grinned as Barry knew he didn't have a clue how healthy Shinx was before the battle.

"Well," Barry started, "Even if your Shinx was healthy, which she was, I would still be able to beat it. That's how powerful my Heracross is!"

"Ha, yeah right! You Heracross is so weak I bet a level 3 Caterpie could beat him." That's when Angie realized she went too far. Not only did Barry get even madder, which was acutally a good thing, but Heracross got hurt by the remark and sadly turned the other way. Angie felt terrible.

Barry turned towards his pokemon and sympatatecaly rubbed his back.

"Hey don't listen to her! You're really strong Heracross, you're probably the strongest bug-pokemon alive!" Barry emphasized trying to make Heracross fell better.

"Oh Heracross I'm sorry!" Angie ran over to Heracross and gave him an apologetic look.

"I didn't mean to say that, I was just so mad from loosing that it kind of slipped my tongue."

"Hera." Heracross looked at her and smiled.

"So do you forgive me?" Angie asked hopefully.

"Heracro!" he said happily.

"Thanks Heracross! You really were great in that battle, you are so powerful!"

"Cross, hera." Heracross mumbled in embarrassment his checks were tinted red.

"And just to make it clear, you did beat my Shinx fair and square." Angie added.

"Ha, I knew it!" Barry jumped in and smiled happily, "I knew we beat you fairly!" But Angie ignored him

"I just said that because your trainer is really aggravating and I wanted him to shut up!"

"Hey!" Barry yelled.

"Heracross, hera!" Heracross nodded in understanding.

"Heracross! You're not supposed to agree with her you traitor." Barry shouted in shock at his Pokemon's betrayal.

"Heraaa, cross!" Heracross playfully cried at Barry.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Barry mumbled, "You did great Heracross. Nice battle. Get some rest, ok?" Heracross nodded his head before Barry recalled him back to his poke ball.

"I think some one owes me an apology." Barry raised his eyebrows at Angie who dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Uh, fine. I'm sorry, you won the battle. I shouldn't have pretended that you won by luck or because my pokemon was tired. That was really stupid of me. You really are skilled as a trainer and we had a great battle. Once again, you won." Angie said reluctantly.

"Thanks for admitting your incompetence, now was that so hard?" Angie couldn't take it and jabed her fist straight into his head.

"OWW!!!" Barry clutched his aching head.

"Maybe that will deflate that big head of yours!" Angie screeched.

"Stop hitting me! It hurts!" Barry groaned now sitting on the ground.

"Stop insulting me!" Angie responded.

"I'm not insulting you, just telling plain facts." Barry stated blankly.

"Excuse me!!!" Angie threatened holding her fist in front of him for emphasis.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm sorry!! Just don't hit me in the head again, I already feel funny." Barry dizzily said.

"Anyway, what happened at the end of the battle?" Angie questioned curiously.

"What do you mean?" Barry was still holding his head and looked up at Angie.

"I mean," Angie started getting a bit ticked off," How did your Heracross survive that Spark attack? It didn't even seem as if it did any damage!"

"Oh that!" Barry had a very cocky look set about him as he continued, "That was a result of some special training!"

"Special Training?"

"Yeah!" Barry pumped, "We've been working to perfect that move forever! And I mean forever! It's called Endure."

"Endure," Angie asked puzzled, "I've never heard of that technique."

"Yeah, that's because you aren't as experienced and great as I am!" Barry grinned.

"_Sure_, what does Endure do?"

"Well, it's kind of like protect except instead of creating a barrier shield that surrounds the user it creates a protective layer that encases the pokemon."

"So is that why Heracross was glowing white?" inquired Angie

"Exactly. The thing is that protect doesn't let the opponent's attack to any damage. Endure just ensures that the pokemon won't faint from the opponent's attack." Barry explained.

"So Heracross still got hurt?'

"Yeah he did, but I guess he was already beat up so bad you couldn't really tell the difference." Barry scratched his head.

"Oh well, I better get Heracross to a pokemon center." and with that Barry turned around and started heading east. Angie looked at him with shock.

"Wait a second!" she yelled after him. Barry looked back at her with confusion.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're just going to leave, just like that?" Angie seemed frustrated.

"Uh....yeah? I've got places to go, things to see! This whole battle took so long, I think I'll have to race over to Pastoria. Yeah, that's what I'll do!" Barry jumped in excitement while Angie looked on bewildered.

"If I hurry maybe by the time I beat the Pastoria Gym, I can get to Sunnyshore, then take the ferry to the Sinnoh Championships, and I'll be there before anyone else." by this time Barry seemed to have forgotten Angie was even there.

"And then I can do more special training with my pokemon, then my team will be unbeatable, I'll win the Sinnoh Championships, and I'll shove it in Ash and Paul's faces!" Barry now had stars in his eyes at the thought of hoisting the Sinnoh Trophy over the wailing faces of Ash and Paul.

"Wait!" Angie stopped his daydream, she seemed to have a blush on her face, "uh...did you say Ash?" Barry blinked and cocked his head.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you know Ash?" Angie shyly asked. Barry narrowed his eyes and gave her a strange look.

"Whats your deal? Why are you acting so shy?" Barry suspiciously asked leaning in with his hands on his hips. Angie's eyes widened but she didn't meet his gaze.

"Ok, so I know Ash. Whats the big deal about that? He's just another one of my rivals that don't stand a chance against me." Barry said with a proud smirk.

"Take that back! Ash is way stronger than you will ever be!" Angie yelled a bit too loud and angrily. Barry looked at her confused, he arched his eyebrows and held up his hands in defense at Angie's aggression.

"Take it easy, I was just playing. What is you problem? Hey wait a sec," Barry looked at her curiously and placed his hand on his chin, "how do you know Ash?"

"Oh, um we met at this camp. And since then we've been friends." Angie explained with a happy look on her face.

"Gottcha! For a second I thought you were his girlfriend or something, you know the way you went berserk after I insulted him." Angie blushed after that comment.

"No, we're just...friends." Angie said a bit sadly, but of course Barry didn't notice.

"Well I guess you two are really close friends to defend him like that. But he isn't worth defending, I was joking!" Barry added the last part after he saw the look that appeared on her face.

"Honestly, I guess I kind of sort of, just a tiny bit admire him. But just barely!" Barry emphasized barely because of the smirk on Angie's face. "He beat me in our first battle, but next time we meet I'll take him down! And hopefully that will be at the Sinnoh Championships. I can hardly wait!" Barry started shaking with excitement.

"But you haven't earned all your badges yet." Angie added which of course made Barry plumet from his over-confidence.

"Thanks for ruining the mood. But Pastoria Gym should be pretty easy. After all the gym specializes in water pokemon and my Roserade takes down fire pokemon with own swift move of her Poison Jab! It'll be a piece of cake with Roserade by my side!" Barry shouted gaining his confidence again.

"And if I do everything by schedule, I should get to where the Sinnoh Championships are being held two weeks before competition."

"So you have a schedule and everything?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, get to Pastoria in two days. Then reach Sunnyshore a day after that. The meet...uh...some people, then its off to the Championships!" Barry yelled.

"It's good your planning everything like this. So you on schedule, right?"

"Yeah I-" Barry looked down at his watch, "AHHH!!! I'm supposed to be in Galia Town by now!!! I have to get going!!! Alrightbyenicemeetingyou!" Barry rushed back to where he was heading very quickly.

"Barry! Wait up!" Angie ran as quickly as she could to try and catch him.

"Hold on!" Angie shouted managing to stop him by pulling back his ear.

"Wah!! Hey that hurt!" Barry pouted and rubbed his ear glaring at Angie.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me anymore!" Barry said accusingly.

"I said, I wouldn't hit you in the head anymore. There is a difference."

"Whatever, what do you want?" Barry started pacing in place keeping his fist tight and close to his chest. "If I don't hurry, I'll be late to reach Pastoria City, late to get to Sunnyshore, some people waiting there for me will yell at me, and I might not have time for special training before competition." Barry seemed extremely worried now.

"Okay, first stop retelling you entire scedule to me every two seconds." Angie stated, she then looked down a bit nervously, "And second..."

"What? Just hurry up and tell meeeeee." Barry said in a whiny voice.

"I was, uh, wondering if I could travel with you." Angie mumbled.

"Huh?" was all that Barry could say in response.

"You know travel with you to the Sinnoh Championships. It would be...fun." Angie shyly said, she looked eagerly into the blank face of Barry.

"I _guess _it would be fun." Barry started.

"But..." Angie continued for him disappointment filling her voice.

"But, you'd just slow me down." barry simply stated.

"Slow you down? I would not!" Angie heatedly contested.

"Yes, you would. Two people traveling together automatically slows down travel time, I really don't have the time to argue about this so I won't go into detail."

"I promise I'll keep up, I'll help you keep up with your schedule."

"It's because of you that I'm behind schedule." Barry countered. Angie scowled knowing she'd have to change strategies.

"Well, won't you be lonely traveling by yourself."

"I've always traveled by myself. Besides I have my pokemon, I'm never lonely!" Barry then looked down at his watch, "Can I go now?" Angie sighed in defeat.

"Well you might not be lonely..." she whisepered not intending for Barry to hear her. But he did and his whole attitude changed.

"Oh I get it now." Barry said smiling at Angie, "You didn't feel like traveling alone so you wanted someone to travel with." This was half-true so Angie nodded her head, her demeanor brighting.

"Well...." Barry looked uncertain so Angie put on the most pathetic face she could. Barry grimaced when looking at her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but fine you can travel with me." Barry said in a un-enthused voice, but Angie was absolutely livid with joy.

"Thank-you Barry you have no idea how much this means to me!" she cried with joy. Barry scoffed and glared at her.

"Sure whatever, but if you don't keep up with me I'll fine you a BILLION dollars." Barry paused, thinking, "And I'll leave you behind, now lets go!!!" He yelled and started racing forward. Angie was only able to keep up because she was running off of pure excitement. She had one thought in her mind: she was going to see Ash again!

* * *

Review!Review!Review!


	3. Testing Time

"Melaroma Town?" Dawn questioned. She was standing in front of a poster hung up against the wall of a travelers Pokémon center. The poster was advertising a contest happening in a town called Melaroma.

"Piplup?" the water Pokémon asked on top her trainer's head.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Except that I've never even heard of Melaroma Town. But it says here as long as we keep going on the route to Sunnyshore, it'll be there. Somewhere…" Dawn muttered looking closely at the map.

"Pika! Chu, Pikachu!" Pikachu bounced over from out the Pokémon Center doors followed closely by Eevee.

"Eevee! Vee." She cried out happily. Dawn turned her attention to the small Pokémon.

"Did Nurse Joy figure out what was wrong?" Dawn asked curiously. Eevee looked away nervously trying not to make eye conduct. Pikachu casually observed this but didn't bring it up. Instead, he answered Dawn himself.

"Pika, chuuu." Pikachu shook his head.

"That's too bad." Dawn said with a sad smile while looking at Eevee. After the random attack by the Pokémon, they decided to take turns trying to capture Eevee. Brock went first and after he used Sudowudo do create sufficient damage against Eevee, he threw a poke ball in hopes of catching her. But Eevee simply got thumped in the head by the ball, it couldn't capture her. They repeated this with Ash and Dawn till Eevee was too damaged to take any more hits. They asked her if she had another trainer, and although she was acting suspicious she insisted she was a wild Pokémon. So they let it be, but Eevee refused to leave the group. So they simply allowed her to travel with them.

"Well you look better Pikachu." Dawn smiled as she looked upon him "I guess Ash just kind of pushed it with the training, huh?"

"Pika, Pikapi." He agreed. Piplup jumped off Dawn's head to greet her two friends.

"Well, where is he? And where is Brock too. I want to tell them about this contest!"

"Chu?" Pikachu twisted around expecting them to be there. "Pikapi?" Dawn frowned as she looked around to see if they had come out. Eevee and Piplup looked at each other before racing back towards the Center.

"Wait you guys!" Dawn called out and quickly followed behind them along with Pikachu. When she got in the Pokémon Center she searched around till she saw both Brock and Ash watching TV on the other side of the room. Eevee and Piplup were sitting near them.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked as she got closer to her friends and looked at the TV. Ash turned to her and smiled.

"It's a re-run of a contest Zoey won. See look." Ash pointed to the screen and sure enough Zoey stood there with a very cool appearance and Glameow was posing stylishly beside her.

"Wow. They are so good." Dawn sighed; everyone else nodded their heads in understanding except Eevee who had not met Zoey. Suddenly the program was cut off and instead a cheerful looking women sitting behind a desk was showed.

"Why, helllloooo all you coordinators out there!" the lady greeted warmly. Ash, Brock and Dawn starred at the lady with a slight hint of distaste but no one many any indications of changing the channel.

"This is Daily Contest News brought to you LIVE!" she sang joyfully. "We'll bring you back to that lovely performance by Zoey after these new updates. First of all, I'm sure all of you know where the Grand Festival is being held this year!" she cried in excitement. Dawn moaned, and put her hand over her face.

"Leave it to me to be the only coordinator that doesn't know where the Grand Festival is being held!"

"Chill out Dawn, they're about to tell us." Brock advised. They turned their attention back to the TV.

"That's Right! Hearthome City! In about three weeks or so, the Grand Festival will be here. How exciting! Hearthome has always been the central area for all things contest. Why even the gym leader is huge supporter…." And the lady started driveling on about the greatness of Hearthome. Dawn turned to look at her friends with a frightful look.

"Uh, something wrong Dawn?" Brock asked confused by her reaction.

"The Grand Festival is being held in Hearthome." Dawn stated in distress. Ash and Brock looked at each other, puzzled.

"Yeah…so." Ash raised his eyebrows, "Hearthome is a great city, it makes sense that the Festival is being held there."

"Pi, ka pi chu!" Pikachu agreed. Eevee looked curiously up at Dawn, wondering why she was so upset.

"Guys! Don't you get it? What else is coming up in a couple of weeks?" Dawn asked. Brock and Ash looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Uh...."

"Come on! You have got to be kidding me Ash!" Dawn fumed, "Brock, come one."

"Oh!" Brock said in realization and then frowned understanding why Dawn was upset. "I get it now, this is really bad."

"What?" Ash looked between his two friends still wondering what was going on. "I don't get it, what is going on."

"What are you running around Sinnoh for?" Dawn asked.

"To collect gym badges." Ash bluntly said, not getting where Dawn was going.

"What are you collecting badges for?" Dawn asked through gritted teeth.

"So i can enter the Sinno....Oh i get it." He exclaimed but stopped when he noticed his friend's deep frowns.

"Wait, why is that a bad thing?" Ash asked. By this time Pikachu, Piplup, and Eevee had gone off to a corner to discuss the same issues their trainers were discussing. Pikachu was trying to be wise and mature, like Brock, Piplup was trying to hold herself together, like Dawn, and Eevee was completely confused, like Ash. Although she had a good reason.

"I can't be rooting for you in the Championships if I'm supposed to be in Hearthome competing in the festival." Dawn cried out frustrated.

"Oh" Ash said darkly, finally getting a hold of the situation. Dawn dropped herself in a chair looking completely depressed. Brock was concentrating hard, trying to figure a practical way out of the situation. Ash leaned against the wall with a terribly sad look strewn on. The pokemon huddled in their group didn't look too much better for Eevee had understood what was going on and was trying to comfort the ailing Piplup.

Brock then looked between the two silent teens knowing he would have to be the one to get it through their heads that there was only one way for this thing to end. He was hoping to find some way for Dawn to meet up with them latter, but she would only be able to come after the Championships were over, and by then Ash would be traveling back to Kanto. It seemed inevitable that their split with Dawn would be a long one.

"Look guys, I'm sorry to say but there is only way for both of you to fulfil your dreams." Brock started. Dawn bent over so her hair would cover her face. She didn't want anyone to know she was crying. Ash didn't like this. He hated goodbyes, they just left an empty void in him. May, Max, Tracey and of course.....Ash shook his head not wanting to think about her, it would only hurt worse. He had so many friends whom he missed dearly. And now it was going to happen again. He didn't want to miss another person.

"Okay, okay...guys? Lets not think about that! That's weeks from now, alright? Hey Dawn, Dawn? You still need another ribbon to-uh, have you found a place where there is a contest? You know, so you can get ribbon number five! Dawn? Hello! Earth to Dawn." Brock pressed. Dawn seemed to snap from a trance and met Brock's eyes with sadness.

"Right, there is a contest in Melaroma Town." Dawn muttered, "It's on the route to where we....where you two are going. I think I'll go check out some rooms for us." Dawn sad miserably before getting up to leave.

Brock watched her go, knowing he failed terribly in trying to help her feel better. He decided to let her be so she could shift through her own thoughts. The pokemon group had broken apart too. Pikachu had gone over to Ash to console him and try to get him to train as a means of distraction. A tear-stricken Piplup had waddled over to Dawn stuck her head in between her trainer's boots. Eevee looked at the group sadly. Suddenly she froze solid as if she was just hit by something that paralyzed her limbs. Then she realized her tension and seemed to

be pondering on something. She looked at Ash, Brock, and Dawn before nodding her head in confirmation and discreetly leaving the center.

* * *

Paul looked up at the cardboard Dewgong happily waving on top of the building. It hadn't changed since the last time he had been there. He sighed as he started to remember his last visit to Cerulean City when he traveled through Kanto. It had been a short stop, like all the other cities, simply to get a badge and leave.

Paul noticed the place got renovations, but nothing major other than repairing years of damage. What still lingered was the faint smell of chlorophyll which would grow stronger, of course, as he approached the gym pool. He looked around, rather annoyed by the fact that no one else was here and there was nothing to help signify his presence. He would haveto be polite, assuming the gym leader was older than him, and wait a few minute before searching around the gym. That's when Paul remembered the gym leaders here. They were three attractive, although Paul didn't seem to care, girls who were about as ditzyas it got and even worse than that, they couldn't battle if their lives rested upon it. He groaned at the thought of walking all the way to Bill's lighthouse with any one of them. Then again he was positive none of them would be willing to step a foot into the wilderness unless it would benefit them. Paul didn't care; he would drag them along if he had to. All he wanted was to get that stupid parcel from Bill and leave so he could prepare for the Sinnoh Championships.

Paul started mindlessly walking, and while doing so his eyes drifted along the walls which were covered in pictures. Some of them were ones with the three sisters grouped around a famous trainer or coordinator. Others were one of the girls winning a contest of some sort, probably a beauty contest. There were a few of a girl with red hair pulled into a side-pony tail, although the pictures varied in age group. That's when he noticed the girl with red hair in a picture with two boys. The taller boy had tan skin and squinty eyes, very familiar. And the other boy was wearing a red-baseball cap and showing off a goofy grin while holding up a peace sign. There was a Pikachu on his shoulder smiling as well, a Pikachu? Paul's eyes widened as he realized who exactly it was. It was that loser Ash and that weird friend of his when they were younger. But where was that other annoying girl who always was following them? How did Ash know the Cerulean Gym leaders? Who the hell was that red head anyway? These questions buzzed in Paul's mind till he realized he didn't care, grunted, and turned towards the archway. He had been waiting too long; he was going to find those three preppy freaks. They were probably putting on make-up or some other dumb thing girls do.

As he finally made the last turn to the gym, he saw someone he didn't even know. She was younger than him by at least a year and was leaning over the pool with a very concentrated face. She had long purple hair that had been put into to two pig tails and she was wearing a yellow Electabuzz baseball cap with a matching outfit.

"Who are you?" Paul asked in a monotone voice. The girl was startled and looked up from her sitting position. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Who am I? Well, I'm Casey. But if you're looking for the gym leader she isn't here right now. But," she paused at the sour look on his face.

"Geez what's your problem?" she inquired getting up and curiously looking at him. The ever-present scowl on Paul's face hardened as she looked him over.

"What's my problem, maybe I just don't like wasting time talking to losers like you?" Casey growled at his comment.

"Now can you tell me where the gym leader is or not?" Paul asked annoyed.

"Yeah, after insulting me, I'm going to help you. You're out of your mind!" she angrily replied.

"I don't have time for this, where is the gym leader?" Paul pressed, but Casey just crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a fierce look.

"I'm back!" yelled a voice from a different room faintly. Casey immediately left the room and went towards where the voice was coming from. Paul stared as he watched her leave waiting to follow after a few seconds when he could sense a large Pokémon coming up behind him. He coolly turned around to see a Meganium smiling at him.

"Mega!" it cried happily. He frowned inspecting it with his eyes. It wasn't very big, at least compared to his Torterra. However, it did look rather strong and Paul was left to wonder why a grass Pokémon was in a water gym.

He followed Casey to the room he had left to see her talking animatedly to a tall blond haired girl who was warmly smiling at the young girl. This was one of the girls from his first visit, she hadn't changed at all. Unfortunately.

"Well, like, I'm not sure why he wanted us to keep it, but you know he is like this really famous Pokémon researcher so I'm kind of like thinking it's really important." The older girl said lifting up the brown package held in her hand.

"Wow Daisy!" Casey said starring at the item impressed. Daisy that was her name; Paul thought.

"Who do we give it to?" Casey asked.

"Some kid named…"

"Excuse me!" Paul rudely interrupted. The two girls looked at him. Casey glared with annoyance, while Daisy just looked confused.

"Um, like who are you?" Daisy asked.

"Look, you're the gym leader right?"

"Well technically, yes, but like…" Paul cut her off.

"Then you're coming with me to Bill's lighthouse." He said simply. Casey stepped in front of Daisy angrily.

"Who the hell do you think you are barging in here demanding things like you're the boss or something?" Casey asked.

"Get out of my way; I'm not even talking to you. Brat." He muttered. Casey looked enraged. Meganium had just walked in the room and looked as confused as the Daisy was.

"Ganiii?" she asked looking at Daisy who shrugged.

"Look you jerk; I challenge you to a Pokémon battle right, here right now!"

"That would be pointless." Paul coldly said.

"Why do you say that? It would really make me feel better after I crush you." Casey smugly said.

"It would be pointless, because I would gain nothing from winning against a weakling."

"Well if you're so confident you'll win, then lets battle."

"Fine, but if I win you," he pointed to Daisy," Have to come with me to the Lighthouse." Daisy pouted.

"But I don't want to go there again!" she put her hands on her hips. Paul looked at her curiously.

"Why were you there?" Paul asked.

"Bill, like you know the Pokémon researcher, told me to keep this parcel for a kid that needs it or something." Daisy replied showing him he package. Paul looked at it before returning his cold stare to Daisy, who noticeably shivered.

"Who is it for?" he questioned, although he seemed to already know.

"Uh, someone named Paul…" she curiously looked at the rare smirk on his face, "What? Do you like know him or something?" He tugged at the package taking it from Daisy's grip.

"I'm Paul." He stated and turned to leave. The two girls stared at him strangely. Meganium looked from where he left before turning to her trainer who was livid with anger. Casey then gasped as she realized something.

"Hey! We didn't even battle!" Casey hollered stomping her foot. Daisy waved her hand away and held her face up.

"Whatever, he seemed like a real jerk anyway. I couldn't stand his presence, he was soo creepy!" she made a disgusted face before rubbing her hands on her mini-skirt. Casey mumbled something while still eyeing the door. She then frowned and looked at the older girl.

"What was in the package?" she asked.

"The package?" Daisy pondered for a minute, "Well you know the Cerulean Cave, right?"

"Right, the cave that has all those big scary Pokémon." Casey nodded.

"You see they were doing some, uh, excavating in there and like they found some really weird things." Daisy simply said in a bored voice.

"Like what?" Casey asked interested.

"Mega!" Meganium also was curious.

"Huh?" Daisy turned her gaze from her perfectly manicured nails. "Ummm, some things about some ancient Pokémon they couldn't identify or something."

"Ancient Pokémon!" Casey cried with excitement. She turned to Meganium.

"How cool! Don't you think?"

"Ganium!" her Pokémon agreed.

"I guess, oh but they did see Lugia and Ho-oh on the thingies too."

"Lugia and Ho-oh?" Casey exclaimed. "Wait, what thingies?"

"The things they found the pictures on, but that's all he told me. They put all sorts of data stuff in the package that Paul-kid took." Casey seemed to be thinking hard before asking her last question.

"But why'd they give it to Paul?" Casey asked.

"I don't know." Daisy said, but then hesitated. "Maybe it's cause he is from Sinnoh. Bill doesn't know much about the ancient Sinnoh Pokémon."

"He's from Sinnoh!" Casey turned around as if Paul was still standing there.

"Yeah, he probably is going to take the next plane trip there."

"Hmm. You think he knows Ash?" Casey asked.

"Ash?' Daisy gave Casey a puzzled look. Then her face brightened in realization and she grinned widely.

"Oh you mean Misty's little boyfriend." Daisy giggled. Casey smiled fondly.

"Well, almost boyfriend. I think he'd be a little shocked next time he sees Misty." Casey chuckled.

"Well, maybe the three of them will meet up in Sinnoh." Daisy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Casey sighed.

* * *

A large, colorful bird pokemon flew elegantly across the sky. His beautiful feathers glistened under the bright light of the sun burning down upon all of Kanto. He glanced down at the land underneath him before hurrying his pace and angling downwards a bit. He was heading towards a cave that was barely noticeable from the sky since it was hidden from view by the bushes and trees surrounding it. The pokemon spiraled through the branches and other vegetation standing between him and the cave entrance. Within seconds the pokemon was flying into a cold, damp cave that seemed to go deep into the mountain it was located on.

"Why hello Ho-oh!"

The bird pokemon snapped towards where the voice came from deep inside the the cave.

"Whats wrong with you, its too dark in here." hissed Ho-oh before opening its beak and releasing a gorgeous display of fire to a stack of logs that happened to be so conveniently stacked in front of him. The logs lit up instantly spreading the light to all reaches of the cave. And standing a few feet away from Ho-oh was a pink cat-like creature who was innocently smiling at him.

"Well?" Ho-oh asked impatinely, "Any updates, from anyone Mew. It would make my day." Ho-oh sighed and nesteled himeslf in a spot. Mew looked up and seemed to be struggling to concentrate.

"I believe Suciune came back from exploring Jhoto, I don't remember about Entie. Those servants of your, always in a rush." Mew shrugged and suddenly her pink bubble appeared out of nowhere and she started to playfully bounce on it. Ho-oh looked on with annoyance.

"I should have never teamed up with you." Ho-oh said blandly. Mew giggled and continued her antics of childish play till the bubble popped. A disappointed expression flashed on her face before it was replaced with a happy one instantly and she turned back towards Ho-oh.

"It wasn't like anyone else would. Frankly, they don't care about the humans either way." Mew said while examing the fire as if she had never seen one before.

"Hardly." Ho-oh scoffed looking away in disgust, "Those two neo pokemon live and depend upon the humans, how low can a legendary go. And then of course your brother or cousin or something, Celebi. He loves humans, Jirachi is quite fond of them as well. All three of you disgust me."

"As Children of the Earth we love humans." Mew exclaimed happily.

"I think that title is given to you three because of your immaturity, not your love or whatever you call your infactuation with such a inferior race."

"If they are so inferior, then why have they survived for so long." Mew asked with a tone of try-to-answer-that. But Ho-oh simply chose to ignore her.

"Then of course my own servants have helped the humans, I can't blame them though."

"Of course you can't, humans rock."

"They do not...rock. What does that even mean? That's another one of those human sayings right?" Ho-oh asked angrily.

"I think it has something to do with music." Mew muttered pondering over the idea.

"Well its dumb, end of case."

"I think its awesome. Humans are so nice, how can't you like them."

"I can't believe your my partner to help prove Arecus that Humans should be eliminated." Ho-oh said dryly.

"Oh I never agreed to that. I simply said I'll help you observe the humans and give them tests. I believe in their ability and am going to use the information we gather to prove to Arecus that Humans are great and should remain in existence."

"Well it will backfire after the tests I give them."

"Arecus is going to get mad, isn't he."

"Who cares? Last I checked, Arecus gave me guardianship, or partial guardianship of this planet. I should be able to eliminate any race I want to at any time."

"OH!" Mew cried as she dropped to the floor. She had closed her eyes and seemed to have suddenly fallen asleep. Ho-oh, however, was watching her intensely. Several minutes later Mew's eyes flashed open. She blinked a few times before facing Ho-oh again.

"It was a message, from Eevee." Mew said bluntly. Ho-oh frowned.

"Eevee? I though she was-"

"SHHH!!!" Mew had zipped over to him and shut his beak with a overly panicked look. Ho-oh growled before flinging the pokemon to the other side of the cave.

"What was that for?" Ho-oh angrily stated while rubbing his beak. Mew slowly floated back in the air looking a bit dizzy.

"Uhh, oh yeah. I don't want anyone to know about who....Eevee really is." Mew seemed to be blushing a bit, it was hard to tell against her pink skin. Ho-oh raised his eyebrow at her.

"No one else is here." he hissed. Mew narrowed her eyes and looked though the length of the cave before turning back to Ho-oh.

"You never know who is listening. So far only you know."

"Arecus knows, defiantly." Mew flushed red.

"Alright you and Arecus."

"Uxie knows everything, and Dialga can travel through time so he probably went the future and saw when you told everyone."

"Uhh....is that four pokem-"

"And if your talking about time travel you have to put in Celebi."

"Three....Four...Five...."

"Oh, and since Uxie gossips with his siblings all the time the other two probably know too."

"So do i add three or two...and what number do i add it to?"

"And I might have told Sucicune, or was it Raicu....maybe it was both."

"......I'm confused."

"Did you tell anyone else?" Ho-oh asked curiously.

"I don't think so. That's not something I'm going to share around."

"I'm surprised...what are we calling her, oh yeah, Eevee hasn't said anything."

"Yeah well, I told her not to." Mew shrugged.

"Makes sense, but won't she ask who-" Ho-oh stopped at the uncharacteristic glare he was receiving from Mew.

"Alright, I'll stop. Hey wait wasn't there a message." Ho-oh reminded.

"That's right, I almost ...." Mew looked around her eyes rolling wildly while twirling around upside down.

"What are you doing?!" Ho-oh asked returning to his more serious complexion. Mew stopped and cocked her head.

"I was just thinking about the best way to tell you that Eevee has though of a way to test the Humans." Mew then paused before frowning, "Oh, well i just told you so..."

"What? A test for the Humans? Her!" Ho-oh cried out bewildered.

"Well, lemme see, she kind of threw the information out and...okay she says that not only will this test help collect information on the Humans it will also help her finish her part of the mission."

"Really? Alright, first tell me what she intends to do then tell me what it has to do with her objective."

"She wants to attack Hearthome."

"Hearthome? Thats a city in Sinnoh, right?"

"Yeah, its also where this contest thing showcasing pokemon is being held. One of Lugia's chosen's friends is competing in the contest so if she leaves then the group will spilt apart and eveyone in the group is very very upset about the whole situation and because everyone is upset Eevee is upset and she is also saying that the if the girl, i think its a girl at least, leaves then it will ruin the mission although i don't get why." Mew paused looking towards the ground and concentrating before the smile returned to her face and she looked back up, "Yeah I think that's it!"

"That's it?" Ho-oh tried suppressing his anger and simply sighed before processing the information.

"So she wants to attack the city, so the girl can't compete in the contest. But also as a means of testing the humans. It makes sense, I guess. I didn't plan on actually conducting any experiments yet. After all my observations are not finished, but this is a perfect opportunity to try something. Although..." Ho-oh glanced at Mew with skepticism on his face.

"I don't think that the girl has anything to do with the mission, but that in reality she has just grown emotionally attached with the human." Ho-oh grimaced at the thought while Mew brightened up.

"Really! Thats's fantastic, oh I'm so glad little Eevee made a new friend." Mew happily exclaimed.

"Not the point." Ho-oh said blankly, "And there is another problem. Its in Sinnoh. I don't think anyone else knows about what we're doing."

"Nope!" Mew shouted.

"Yeah, so those three pokemon won't be to happy that we're invading in their territory."

"I'll talk to them! Tell them that it's all to convince Arecus how great humans are."

"You mean how terrible they are." Ho-oh stressed.

"No, besides we talked about this. We will withhold our opinions of the humans until after the tests." Mew insisted.

"Yeah thats working real well."

"What about Palkia and Dialga, aren't they part of the Sinnoh region too?" Mew asked.

"They could care less. Yes, the humans of Sinnoh seem to love the two of them. But they take little interest in Earth itself." Ho-oh replied.

"Oh, okay. So you'll do the attack?"

"You know I think its a great idea. In fact maybe I'll use this first test to prove to Arecus that we must test this race. Then I could get more help. I'm going to have to get Entei to go and burn the city."

"Oh wait! There was another thing she wanted to make sure I told you. She wants _you_to do the burning, and only burn the contest hall. Not the entire city, that's terrible."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because your fire won't go out as easily as Entei's fire. Also because you can control your fire and make sure no one gets hurt."

"That's the point! People get hurt, and why just the contest hall."

"Ho-oh! We can't kill anyone without getting in serious trouble with Arecus. This would be a bad way to show Arecus what we're doing good help the pokemon."

"Fine. I better go now." Ho-oh angrily muttered. He then stretched his beautiful wings out and yawned loudly. He trotted towards the cave entrance before glancing back at Mew who was madly waving at him. He grunted in response and flew out the cave gracefully.

* * *

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Angie glared at Barry who was happily munching on his sandwich; he paused and cast a side-ways glance at the girl.

"If you didn't tag along I'd have already gotten my last badge and would have been in Sunny shore by now." He then bit deeply into the sandwich completely ignoring Angie.

"Why you little punk!" She muttered taking the sit in front of him and sending him furious looks.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd have gotten lost in that forest back there! Remember?" Angie gritted her teeth. Barry hesitated before answering.

"Yeah….but I would have figured it out eventually."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"_Would not_!"

"_Would too_!"

The pair had made finally made it to Pastoria Town, but when they had reached the gym it was closed. They decided to spend the night at the Pokémon Center and Barry would challenge the gym leader tomorrow in the morning. For now they decided to eat diner at the center before heading to bed.

"Uh, excuse me?" said Nurse Joy wavering as she stood in between Angie and Barry glowering at each other dangerously. She bit her lip as they choose to completely ignore her.

"Umm…"she started.

"What!" they both yelled turning on her. She involuntarily took a step back with fright.

"I'm sorry! It's just that you-you have a phone call is all." She muttered and pointed to the second phone down.

"Oh no, we're sorry! We didn't mean to act so rude, right-"but she stopped when she noticed that Barry had run off to the phone."

"Idiot." She muttered watching him press the recall button. She then turned back towards Nurse Joy with a smile. "Again, I'm sorry! But who is calling?"

"It's fine, um I believe the young man said his name was Ash Ketchum." Nurse Joy replied.

"A-Ash?" Angie asked in disbelief.

"Barry!" Ash happily said.

"Ash?" Barry grinned at the raven haired boy.

"Glad you could call back so soon!"

"Yeah, yeah. What's up Ash? Why'd you call?" Barry quickly and eagerly asked.

"Well, I was wondering whether your getting news feed from Hearthome." Ash asked seriously.

"Um, I think so. Why?" Barry questioned.

"It's just that, from what I hear, there is an attack happening in Hearthome City right as we speak!"

* * *

Okay, end of chapter 3!!! Okay so I rushed to finish this because I haven't updated in forever, so i wanted to go ahead and put this up, so there might be some errors and I'm just going to say sorry ahead of time. I do have a reason for taking so long, I finished a good part of this chapter a while ago and....you probably guessed it, it all got deleted. It's a real bummer, and it dosen't really inspire you to write so yeah. Plus, you know school.

Okay so I know I threw alot of things at you in this chapter, but I think I'll get things cleared up next chapter. Just to let you know the package is kind of important. Other than that...please review!!!


End file.
